About Bandages And Wishes
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: Após uma árdua missão, Neji acaba gravemente ferido, sendo obrigado a ficar internado em um hospital de Konoha. Tenten resolve ficar ao lado do Hyuuga até que este receba alta, porém no meio de uma noite silenciosa o shinobi acorda e resolve tirar satisfa


**About bandages and wishes**

**

* * *

**Naruto não me pertence. Está sendo usado por mim como forma de entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Aquele hospital estava silencioso.

Tenten olhou de relance pela janela. O vento soava fraco por de trás do vidro. Levantou-se e andou um pouco impaciente por aquele quarto. Seu coração estava apertado. Voltou o olhar para a cama no centro do quarto. Ele parecia dormir tão tranqüilamente. Aproximou-se.

- Ah, Neji... – Sussurrou.

Já fazia dois dias que ele estava naquele estado. Os médicos diziam que ele estava estável e era questão de dias para já estar completamente curado. Ele apenas dormia, e ela já sabia que estava completamente fora de perigo, porém ainda sim se preocupava com ele.

Os cabelos negros do shinobi estavam soltos e espalhados ao longo daquele lençol branco de hospital. Ela levou a mão delicadamente até a testa do rapaz, que no momento estava envolta por uma atadura. Correu o olhar pelo rosto do moreno. Sereno e tranqüilo, como sempre. Suspirou.

Desde que ele fora parar naquele hospital, ela não saia do lado dele, nem por um misero segundo. Não queria deixa-lo sozinho. Gai e Lee já haviam feito diversas visitas, porém nunca ficavam por muito tempo, ao contrario dela. Ela se sentia na obrigação. Não que ele tenha pedido. Muito pelo contrario, ele, nas poucas horas que passava acordado, já havia dito que ela podia ir embora, que não precisava de companhia e que já estava bem, porém ela desejava estar ali. Queria ter certeza de que nada aconteceria a ele. Com o tempo, Neji acabou desistindo de argumentar e acabou deixando que ela escolhesse se queria ou não permanecer ali.

Tenten sabia que aquela situação era normal. Como um Shinobi, não era difícil que ele acabasse envolvido em lutas perigosas, porém era inevitável que ela não se preocupasse com o colega de treinamentos, principalmente quando ele se machucava tanto quanto se machucou da ultima vez.

Suspirou novamente e voltou a caminhar pelo quarto. Parou na frente da janela e pôs-se a observar por um tempo a lua, por detrás do vidro.

- Tenten... – A voz de Neji ecoou pelo quarto, despertando-a de seus devaneios.

A morena virou-se e abriu um leve sorriso.

- Se sente melhor?

- Sim.

Ela se aproximou da cama e ele moveu-se, sentando-se.

- Não se mexa muito. Você ainda não está tão bem assim.

- Já disse que estou bem. Não sinto mais dor alguma.

- Mesmo assim... Tome cuidado com movimentos bruscos.

- Eu já disse. Estou bem.

O silencio reinou por um momento. Tenten se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, a mesma que por dois dias ela usou como cama. Ele a fitou e depois observou atentamente o quarto todo.

- Que horas são?

- Não sei. Deve ser quase meia noite.

- Porque ainda está acordada?

- Não conseguia dormir.

- Porque não vai para sua casa, Tenten?

- Estou bem aqui. Não vou deixa-lo sozinho.

- Não pedi para que ficasse.

- Eu sei. Seria um tanto estranho se pedisse. – Ela riu brevemente.

Novamente o silencio reinou no local. Ela olhou para os lados, procurando buscar na memória algum assunto que pudesse puxar com o Hyuuga. Porém, antes que conseguisse achar algo, surpreendeu-se com as palavras do Hyuuga que quebraram novamente o silencio.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse desviando o olhar.

- Heh... Não precisa agradecer. – Ela sorriu.

Ele se virou e colocou as pernas para o lado, ficando de costas para a morena.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ao notar que ele começava a se levantar.

- Me levantando.

- Não! – Ela inclinou-se na cama e tocou-o no ombro para impedi-lo de se levantar.

Ele virou levemente o rosto e a encarou.

- Eu não já disse que estou bem?

- Mas não é bom você ficar perambulando por aí.

- Estou cansado de ficar deitado. Quero andar um pouco.

Ignorando a mão da shinobi o Hyuuga se levantou sem quaisquer dificuldades e caminhou pelo quarto até a janela. Já ia abrindo o vidro quando Tenten se colocou na frente e ofereceu-se para abrir para ele. Ele esboçou um sorriso enquanto observava a morena levantar a janela, deixando o vento invadir o quarto.

- Não estou tão inútil assim. Acho que não tinha necessidades de abrir a janela por mim.

- Não pode fazer esforço.

- Virou médica? – Provocou.

- Não. Mais não preciso ser médica, nem gênio para imaginar que um homem hospitalizado não deve fazer esforço. – Ela se virou-ficando de frente para ele com um sorriso estampado no rosto, sentindo-se vitoriosa.

- Não vi nenhuma placa de advertência sobre isso. – Debochou.

- Não há necessidade.

Ela já ia se retirando da frente dele quando sentiu a mão do Hyuuga prender seu pulso para baixo. Fitou-o com surpresa, procurando entender o que ele pretendia.

- Onde vai?

- Me sentar! – respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Espera. Antes... Me responda.

- O que?

- Porque ficou aqui?

- Porque somos amigos, não somos?

- Não me convenceu.

- Porque não?

- Lee também é meu amigo, não é? E nem por isso ele ficou aqui.

- Eu não sou ele. Achei que seria bom ficar aqui com você.

- Fale a verdade.

- Eu estou falando a verdade, Neji.

- Não está não.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas puxou-a para si e a abraçou carinhosamente. Tenten arregalou os olhos, assustada com aquela atitude repentina do Hyuuga. Sabia que demonstrações de afetos definitivamente não eram costumeiras para Neji, porém era exatamente isso que ele fazia naquele momento. Os braços dele correram pelas costas da morena, em uma espécie de carinho. Tenten fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por aquele abraço. Correspondeu-o gentilmente. Ficaram em silencio, apenas abraçados por um longo tempo. Ninguém precisava dizer nada, o momento já era perfeito somente por existir. Foi quando os lábios de Neji, tocaram a bochecha da morena, ela entreabriu os lábios soltando um leve suspiro. Jamais imaginara que seria abraçada por Neji daquela forma, muito menos que ganharia um beijo tão carinhoso quanto aquele em seu rosto.

Quando pensou que aquele curto momento de anomalias comportamentais tão adoráveis terminaria, sentiu os lábios do shinobi deslizarem de seu rosto para seu pescoço. O frio subiu pela espinha, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse por completo. Sentiu as mãos do Hyuuga sendo retiradas de suas costas e por fim, ele afastou um pouco os corpos. Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou com certa surpresa. Ele, por incrível que parecesse, sorria de maneira gentil e carinhosa.

Tenten bem que procurou palavras para aquele momento, porém não encontrou nenhuma. Neji levou ambas as mãos ao rosto da morena, segurando-o com carinho. Sem dizer nada, aproximou-se e beijou os lábios delas com doçura. Quentes, úmidos e doces. Essa era a descrição dele para aqueles lábios rosados que acabara de beijar. Não fora o beijo que necessitava dar á ela no momento, havia sido apenas um mero selinho, mais o suficiente para dar o gostinho de quero mais que ele queria sentir, e o suficiente, para que o coração da morena, que acabara de ser beijada, transbordar em sentimentos eloqüentes.

Os olhos castanhos arregalados, surpresos e confusos, fitavam-no procurando alguma resposta lógica para aqueles atos, porém ele não deixava transparecer nenhuma por seus obres perolados. Voltou a se aproximar, porém desta vez, beijou o rosto, o queixo e seguiu traçando uma caminho para o pescoço. As mãos, determinadas, pareciam conhecer o caminho pelo corpo da shinobi, um caminho que ele de tanto observar já havia memorizado. Os botões da blusa cor-de-rosa chinesa, começaram a se abrir e Tenten nada podia fazer para impedir, já que estava completamente sem ação diante do gênio Hyuuga. Ele a surpreendia a cada minuto.

- O...O que está fazendo, Neji..?

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou. Ela sentiu suas pernas bambas e sem saber como agir, afastou-se dele dando um passo para trás. Ele a fitou, ainda com o sorriso.

- O que deu em você?

- Nada. – Ele respondeu com naturalidade.

Neji levou ambas as mãos a própria nuca e desamarrou a atadura que cobria sua testa, esticou-a, demonstrando-a para Tenten.

- Quero que me ouça.

- Eu estou te ouvindo.

- Vire-se. – Pediu.

- Para que?

- Apenas vire-se.

- Mas...

Ele não esperou mais, fez ela se virar à força e então, envolveu as ataduras no rosto, tampando-lhe os olhos com cuidado. Não a machucou, os movimentos eram suaves e calmos. Tenten estava com medo, não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar com aquele tipo de coisa, porém o jeito carinhoso e sutil com que ele a tratava estavam agindo como calmantes para ela, atordoavam-na e a faziam perder o senso de direção. Não sentia que corria perigo, pelo menos, não ao lado dele.

- O que..O que é isso, Neji?

- Shiiii... – Ele sussurrou aos ouvidos dela enquanto terminava de envolver as ataduras nos olhos da morena.

Amarrou-os por fim, utilizando os dentes como auxilio, já que uma das mãos estava ocupada, segurando a dela, como forma de acalma-la. Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço da morena e depositou beijos por onde passava. Os braços envoltos do corpo temeroso de Tenten, serviam, não para segura-la, mas para acalma-la.

- Não precisa ter medo. Não confia em mim?

- Confio..Mas.. O que está querendo? Porque está fazendo isso? Porque me beijou, me....

- Shiii... Quero que ouça.

- Eu estou te ouvindo.

- Não. Quero que me ouça com o coração. – Ele disse com calma e paciência.

Aquelas palavras eram mais do que belas e fizeram Tenten derreter completamente. O que quer que viesse depois daquilo, seria tudo maravilhoso. Ela sabia disso. Primeiro o abraço, o beijo e agora palavras. Como aquele homem conseguia ser absurdamente perfeito?

Os lábios tocavam seu pescoço e aos poucos subiam em direção a orelha da mesma. Uma leve mordiscada fez seu corpo tremer completamente.

- Eu amo você, Tenten. – Um sussurro enrouquecido que Tenten jamais se esqueceria.

Ela não tinha certeza se o que ele dizia era verdade, porém naquele momento o mais importante era aproveitar aquele maravilhoso sonho que se realizava. Virou-se e tateou o rosto do shinobi até encontra-lo. Quando já o tinha entre as mãos entreabriu os lábios como se precisasse desesperadamente dos dele para se completar.

- Me ama?

- Amo. – Confirmou.

Tendo certeza de que não ouvira errado, ela se aproximou dele, tentando encontrar os lábios em meio à escuridão que a cegava. Os lábios dela encontraram-se com o queixo do rapaz e roçaram ali até rastrearem e alcançarem o objetivo principal: Os lábios dele. Aqueles lábios que tanto ela desejava. Quando os sentiu, escorregou ambas as mãos para a nuca do rapaz e ali começou a massageá-la carinhosamente. Então, deixando aquele momento mágico tomar completamente seu corpo, entregou-se àquele eloqüente beijo.

Seus lábios entreabriram-se permitindo que a língua dele invadisse sua boca, e em poucos segundos aquela invasora já travava batalhas de prazer e paixão com a própria da mãos do Hyuuga massageavam as costas da shinobi e em poucos minutos escorregaram para os glúteos da mesma. Aplicando uma certa força no local, Neji a pegou no colo e ela entendendo a mensagem envolveu as pernas ao redor do corpo do shinobi. Ele a guiou até a cama no centro do quarto e ali a pousou com suavidade. Afastaram-se por um momento, o suficiente para que ele retirasse as ataduras dos olhos dela e soltasse os sedosos cabelos castanhos que ela possuía, antes presos naquele convencional penteado característico dela. Feito isso ele sorriu e admirou-a por um momento.

- Linda.

- O que disse? – Ela indagou surpresa com aquele elogio.

- Você é linda, Tenten.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e abriu um meio sorriso enquanto sentiu seu rosto corar absurdamente.

- Não mais que você, Neji.

- Baka....! – Ele roubou mais alguns selinhos enquanto desabotoava o resto da blusa dela.

Foi questão de minutos e ambos já estavam completamente despidos. Ele a deitou sobre a cama com cuidado e foi ali mesmo, naquele hospital que passaram a primeira noite de amor de suas vidas. Uma noite que nenhum deles jamais esqueceria.

**"Fim"**


End file.
